


Kind of Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Awakening Kids [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor angst ?, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inigo has doubts over his life choices | Modern AU





	Kind of Friends

Inigo stood under the streetlight, and lit a cigarette. He’d been waiting here a while now, and his patience was wearing thin. It was meant to be him playing the late game, that was how it always went, but the joke was on him this time. After a long drag, he watched the expelled plume of smoke rise in the night air.

It was late summer, and the chill of impending autumn began to encroach on the tepid evenings he was used to. Clouds had been consuming the sky lately, but tonight there were none to be found. That barely freed up the stars; the town was so riddled with pollution, it was a suprise the moon was visible. Towards the side of him was a broken beer bottle - he wouldn’t be surprised if that was a product of Severa’s recent night out. 

As a black car pulled up, Inigo flicked the ash from the tip of the cigarette, and strode over to the driver side door, looking in the rolling down window. He scowled.  
“You looked like a whore standing over there.”  
“Maybe if you fucking showed up, I wouldn’t have to.” It was rare a bitterness like that fell from the dancer’s mouth, but Gerome had really annoyed him.  
“Just get in the car, crybaby.” 

Making his way to the passenger side, the pink haired man tossed the remainder of the cigarette onto the road. He slammed the door when he got in, and noticed it made the redhead jump.  
“Sorry I took so long, Neegs-”  
“Don’t call me that, Gerry.”  
“-I had more important things to do.” Gerome shot him a hard glare, “be glad I showed up for you.”

Inigo fondled his pocket for another cigarette, but had his hand pulled away by the wrist.  
“No smoking in my car. Plus it’s a bad habit, it’ll age you more than you already have.”  
“Don’t be a cunt, I’m only 20.”  
“You look like 30.”  
While he was aware this was banter, it didn’t make him any less angry. Rolling down his window, he rested an arm on the open edge. Gerome started to drive. 

The pair were homeward bound, to their flat they shared with Owain and Brady. Contrary to their lovey-dovey housemates, they spent most of their time at each other’s throats. Gerome was rude, Inigo was snidy. It was simultaneously a bad match, and a match made in heaven. Its not that they weren’t friends, but rather they just had their differences. It was a short and silent drive.

The driveway was lit by a light on the front of the house, and as they pulled in, neither rushed to get out. Going in, they’d probably see their housemates snuggling, and that was formative to their reluctance. The other issue was, they both felt like they needed to say something to settle their scrap. Plus, Gerome was feeling an ounce of guilt. 

“I didn’t ask how the performance was.”  
“It was fine.”  
“I still didn’t ask?” The smirk on Gerome’s lips gave away that he was teasing. Inigo just rolled his eyes.  
“It went well but… I didn’t really feel it, you know?”  
“No..?”  
“I just… It’s been like it the last few performances too. It’s not like I’m bad at them but… Maybe dancing’s not for me. At least, not anymore.”

A hand patted the pink haired man on the shoulder. As Inigo looked up, he was surprised to see a sympathy present on the other man’s face.  
“That’s okay. It’s okay for things to change. If you don’t feel like being a dancer’s right for you, then don’t. Don’t force yourself into something you don’t enjoy.”  
“But what if I’m just confused?”  
“That’s okay too. You can always go back to it. You’re an adult, Inigo. No one can make you do anything you don’t want to. Live your life how you want to live it, not how you think you should.”

There was a long moment of silence, as they both took in what had been said. Gerome was surprised such a passionate speech came out of him. Inigo leaned over, and hugged him. He didn’t get a hug back, but he didn’t expect it anyway.  
“Thanks, Gerome. I needed to hear that.”  
“That’s fine. Lets go inside, get some dinner.”


End file.
